Summer Wedding
by bisexualcharliedavis
Summary: "So when is the wedding?" Sofia asked, eagerly, to Amber, as she joined the table one morning. Hildegard was sitting next to her sipping her drink out of a goblet. In the past few weeks since the king had taken Ill, Hildegard had sort of adopted Enchansia as her home away from home. Edit: Edited for tastefulness.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So when is the wedding?" Sofia asked, eagerly, to Amber, as she joined the table one morning. Hildegard was sitting next to her sipping her drink out of a goblet. In the past few weeks since the king had taken Ill, Hildegard had sort of adopted Enchansia as her home away from home./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Summer." Hildegard replied, jokingly. Sofia, as it seemed, had not been joking and was nodding excitedly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So when is the wedding?" Sofia asked, eagerly, to Amber, as she joined the table one morning. Hildegard was sitting next to her sipping her drink out of a goblet. In the past few weeks since the king had taken Ill, Hildegard had sort of adopted Enchansia as her home away from home./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Summer." Hildegard replied, jokingly. Sofia, as it seemed, had not been joking and was nodding excitedly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Really? Have you old dad yet?" She asked Amber. Amber's eyes widened fractionally. She doubted Roland would live though a shock like this one, the man was certainly at deaths door by this point./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was obviously hard for Sofia to understand that their parents wouldn't live forever. Hildegard had become a duchess some years ago, back in school when their father was taken suddenly, and her sister became queen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Vivian's mother was not going to be around for much longer, even though she rarely saw the woman, she knew Sofia saw her weekly and she always seemed saddened by the trips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No." She said, figuring it couldn't hurt to make Sofia smile, "I'll tell him if he makes it though this." She said. Hildegard nodded in agreement and set down her cup to put her last strawberry into her mouth with a small chuckle. Amber collected a drink for herself and took a long sip. Hildegard reached into her cleavage and produced a cigarette box, as well as a box of matches. She set one between her lips and was about to strike the match when Baileywick removed it from her hands. The man seemed to have hardly aged a day, though he seemed much sadder now. He'd told Amber that he'd have happily given his life in place of the kings to spare him such torment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Amber was oddly touched. The man seemed to be everywhere, so this was no shock to her. br /"I believe I've told you before, Duchess Hildegard, no smoking in the castle. Hildegard grumbled, and took her matched from him. Amber refilled her drink and followed the woman onto the balcony. Hildegard sighed softly at her. Amber sighed back. It's been a long and tiring week./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sofia think we're dating" Hildegard speaks, never one to beat around the bush. Amber nods and then slowly says, br /"Are you opposed to us dating?" Hildegard looks to be considering. br /"I don't know. I've never dated another woman before. " Amber smiled, br /"It's a first time for both of us then." She comments. Hildegard nods and looks out over the castle grounds below./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Has your father decided whom his heir will be?" She asked, Amber nodded. br /"Of course he has, why, does it make a difference?" She shook her head, br /"No, not really." Amber nods, br /"Me." She reveals, "James is in there now trying to change his mind." Amber herself hasn't been into the sick room in some days, she doesn't want to see it, Hildegard consoles her. br /"That's rude of him." Amber puts her elbows on the ledge of the balcony. br /"I'd probably be doing the same." She confessed. There is a long break has the quiet joins them like an old friend. Hildegard doesn't light the cigarette and Amber doesn't speak./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eventually Hildegard speaks again br /"Do you want to court me?" She questions, "There are many boys with the same idea." Amber lays her hand palm up to Hildegard. br /"Yes." She confirms. "I do…want to try." Hildegard places her hand over Ambers, and they lock fingers. Unsurprisingly, they fit and look lovely together./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Amber studies the hands, her skin is paler than Hildegard, but she has nails quite a bit longer, and a bit sharper, but Hildegard doesn't seem to care that much. There is a space again where they say nothing. br /"Your hands are soft." Hildegard says, she also appeared to be taking them in. Amber smiles a bit, br /"So are yours." Hildegard turns them over, so she can see the back of Amber's hand. It's pale, and small…and there is a small mole in between her middle and pointer finger. Hildegard notices it, and says nothing of it. They are silent again. Eventually, they break apart and look out onto the grass and forest. Hildegard looks at Amber, and then puts her fingers under her chin. br /"I know all about kissing. " She reminds Amber. Having had more boyfriends, she felt like she would know best. Amber leans forward and they press into a soft kiss, and then break apart. br /Hildegard puts another cigarette between her teeth and lights this one. br /"You taste like fruit." She comments. Amber takes another sip of her drink. br /"Do you think my bedroom is big enough for two?" She asks. Hildegard chuckles, and lets out a puff of smoke that curls up towards the sky above them like a grey cloud. br /"I think so. Maybe get a bigger closet, I doubt we can both bit our gowns in there." Amber laughs a bit. It's nice to laugh again, in these times. br /"Well maybe we can have a shared closest in the big rooms fit for a king?" She offers. Hildegard nods, "And we can have a huge space for our shoes as well!" She says, eyes shining. Amber laughs again, and this time so does Hildegard. br /Amber thinks that maybe a summer wedding would be a good idea…. Sofia obviously thought so…and anyway, she thinks, looking Hildegard over, she always thought that the other woman looks lovely in the morning sun; a summer wedding would bring out their best features./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So I suppose we have a goal then?" She asks. br /"Hm?" Hildegard replies, ashing her cigarette over the balcony. br /"A summer wedding?" She asks, like it was the most obvious thing in the world./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, yes, I do look good in the morning sun, don't I?" She said, jokingly. Amber nods. br /"And in white." Hildegard suppresses a chuckle, "Yes, in white." She agreed. br /"Perhaps a pastel yellow for yours, however. I think it would be a bit…light…for your skin tone." Amber just nodded. br /"A summer dress." She said. "For our summer wedding."/p 


End file.
